In sporting events, the slightest advantage may be the difference between a win and a loss. As a result, coaches have often employed statistical analyses in order to try to learn the tendencies of opponents and the effectiveness of various strategies and tactics. Tracking all of the data required to make these determinations is extremely time and resource consuming. Due to the time it takes to analyze statistical sports-related data, coaches are usually required to wait until the conclusion of a match or half in order to determine tendencies and strategic advantages.
While there are tools available for statistical analysis, many of these tools require extensive technology not compatible with an arena, stadium, or field on which most athletic contests are conducted. Additionally, these tools remain cumbersome to use before and after such contests as well, frustrating efficient game analysis and preparation. Further, many of these systems are not sports-specific and thus require tedious data entry, manipulation, and other time consuming actions in order to perform an analysis.
Additionally, although coaches and players watch film to review plays and perform assessments, the methods of reviewing and formatting the data are typically incomplete or riddled with errors. Errors occur based on handwritten or typed notes where any mistake in player number, formation, package, down, score, or any other situational information is improperly entered. These errors render any analytics derived therefrom as meaningless or worse, where they negatively impact review and strategy.
Additionally, known methods of reviewing and performing analytics are slow, time consuming, and/or impossible to utilize in real time or even time between games. There is no known method or system that can review and analyze data in real time or otherwise rapidly so that play suggestions can be made or success rates can be determined. Moreover, there is no known system or capability for properly storing and analyzing historical data in order to provide any meaningful outputs to coaches, players, or teams.
Further, play data stored in a database is impossible for a coach, player, or other reviewer to utilize without a direct comparison or each play, the players involved in each play, the situational data associated with each play, and the results of each play. Such data is not presently stored in a database in a manner that makes it accessible or usable. Further, the information cannot be translated into a usable or valuable form presently.
Thus, a system which provides quick, simple and efficient sports-specific statistical analysis on computing devices is desired.